The present invention relates to a miniature turbofan engine, and more particularly to a combined stage rotor which combines a fan and compressor into single stage.
Miniature turbojet engines are often utilized in single usage applications such as reconnaissance drones, cruise missiles, decoy and other weapon applications. Although providing high thrust, conventional miniature turbojet engines typically consume relatively large quantities of fuel. High fuel consumption reduces the effective range of the aforementioned vehicles.
Turbofan engines are conventionally utilized in commercial and military applications as such engines provide high thrust and fuel efficiency. Turbofan engines are relatively complex and heretofore have not been often utilized in a miniaturized form for single usage applications due to their expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a turbofan engine which provides high thrust and fuel efficiency with a relatively inexpensive and uncomplicated design.